14 de febrero
by Leyda
Summary: [...]Su idea de conseguir un regalo de ultima hora había sido una de las peores[...]


13 de febrero

No sabia que mas hacer había recorrido sitio tras sitio intentando encontrar algo que no fuese demasiado cursi o cliché, había hecho planes pero resultaba que su pareja no tenia el tiempo suficiente para verse durante la mañana o la tarde por lo que la comida en el claro que había encontrado cerca del parque donde usualmente paseaban queda fuera, eso lo había llevado a cancelar las preparaciones de la comida y tendría que preparar una salida durante la noche además de conseguir algún regalo, maldijo internamente y continuó su camino.

Miro a través de las vitrinas y escaparates pero nada llamaba su atención, si continuaba de esa forma terminaría regresando al día siguiente, después de todo, que tan malo podía ser.

14 de febrero - por la mañana

Bufo al notar que su idea de conseguir un regalo de ultima hora había sido una de las peores, se encamino a la primera locación. Conseguir flores había sido horrible y para agrandar el problema había conseguido un ramo pequeño de 6 rosas blancas, suspiro derrotado y se encamino a su próxima parada.

Entro al lugar y se prometió que la próxima vez conseguiría todo al menos un mes antes para no sufrir lo que ahora estaba pasando. Conseguir chocolates fue un fracaso por lo que termino comprando bombones cubiertos de chocolate, después de ello intento conseguir un oso de peluche, fue un desastre y termino con un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

Al final había pasado un par de horas y había conseguido un ramo pequeño, bombones y un golpe. Paso frente a una tienda de antigüedades y decidió que no había nada que perder.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron un rato por los objetos de la tienda y camino entre los estrechos pasillos del lugar, observo muñecas de porcelana unos cuantos collares que denotaban el paso del tiempo sobre ellos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un pequeño cofre de madera lacada, la cerradura dejaba entredicho el tiempo que tenía pero no importo, acerco lentamente la mano e intento abrir la caja, sin embargo, tal y como esperaba estaba cerrada. Suspiro y miro al lado, una cadena de oro blanco con una llave extraña.

Se encogió de hombros y la tomo introduciéndola con facilidad en la cerradura del cofre, sorprendentemente esta cedió y pronto la abrió, un sonido dulce y suave se escucho haciéndolo sonreír, le producía nostalgia y felicidad.

Bajo la tapa y retiro la llave decidiendo llevarse aquello como un obsequio. Lo sujeto con delicadeza y se giro siendo sorprendido por una mujer pelirroja de ojos castaños.

– ¿Te llevarás eso querido? – pregunto mientras sonreía amablemente

– Si, así es – respondió un tanto extrañado.

La mujer asintió y se encamino al mostrador al que no le había prestado atención cuando ingreso, la siguió y se detuvo al quedar frente a ella, coloco la caja junto a la llave y ella saco una caja de cartón apenas un poco mas grande que el cofre.

– Es curioso que hayas visto esto – Comento mientras guardaba las cosas – Mas aun que hayas descubierto que era –

– ¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto con genuina curiosidad refulgente en las esmeraldas que poseía

– Veras, la historia de esta caja musical es corta – Le dijo sonriendo – Perteneció a una familia reconocida hasta que el ultimo miembro murió y este objeto junto a otros acabo en una subasta llegando a manos de mi bisabuela y hasta ahora nadie había prestado atención a ella, lo curioso es que esta caja había llegado mas que nada como un obsequio a la esposa del primer cabeza de familia, en el había guardado el anillo con el que se comprometieron según cuenta la historia. –

Asintió y ella le entrego la caja, pago lo que debía y se retiro sin prestar mas atención.

07:35 p.m.

Había terminado de preparar la cena y se había arreglado lo suficientemente formal para no desentonar con el ambiente creado, se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Los minutos pasaban y cada vez comenzaba a preocuparse mas, miro el móvil y negó ligeramente, ningún mensaje o llamada de ella, suspiro e intento relajarse.

Se levanto y camino por alrededor del sofá donde anteriormente estuvo sentado, miró la puerta y luego la terraza para regresar su mirada a la puerta. Camino a la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua en un intento vano por controlar su nerviosismo, miro insistentemente la entrada y casi grito cuando escucho el característico sonido de las llaves al girara cerradura.

La vio entrar con un vestido de corte recto en color lavanda con un saco oscuro cubriéndola, su cabello usualmente alboroto se encontraba lacio y recogido en una media cola, sonrió y se acerco a ella.

– Bienvenida a casa Hermione – ella sonrió y cerro detrás de ella acercándose al chico

– Estoy de vuelta, Harry – Respondió y el se inclino ligeramente dejando un beso sobre aquellos finos y rosados labios

Ambos se adentraron y la guió a la terraza guardando en su memoria las expresiones que había logrado en ella, podía decir que a sus casi 26 años este había sido uno de sus mejores días, y es que después de ver aquellos ojos castaños y el fino rostro brillando ante la emoción y alegría de encontrarse con ello le habían echo pensar que las desafortunadas situaciones habían valido la pena.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que era lo que adoraba de aquella fecha, ver aquella alegría y escuchar las risas que soltaba tímidamente o el ver como aun se sonrojaba ante pequeños gestos le hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado. Porque la amaba y ella lo amaba a el y aquella fecha solo servía para afirmar el amor que se profesaban uno al otro.

Porque aun cuando llevaban 10 años juntos y 15 de conocerse el amor no menguaba, al contrario, este crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba.

N/A: Muy bien, son la 09:30 p.m. pero necesitaba escribir algo por esta fecha y pensar un poco en lo difícil que fue para mi decidir que comprar un regalo fue la inspiración de esto que he escrito. Esperó que les guste y si no es así... Pues, hice el intento x'D.

Comentarios, tomatazos y demás, aquí.

Perdonen la cacografía y posibles fallos en la redacción.

Leyda


End file.
